


The Survey Corps Initiative

by ravenhead (socksy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Origin Story, eruhan if you squint a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:19:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socksy/pseuds/ravenhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm still obsessed with the Erwin Smith/Steve Rogers comparisons so I wrote a little drabble on how he met Hange.<br/>This began as a one-sentence headcanon but the snowball just kept rolling down the hill.</p><p>Beta/critique would be much appreciated!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Survey Corps Initiative

Hanji crouched in the small recess of the stone wall of the library, buried behind precarious stacks of papers and books. The brunette sighed. The books here were no good, even the biggest library in Sina was still lacking any new information. No one knew much of anything about the Titans, or what was outside the walls, and the Military Police made sure to keep it that way.

The scientist (or so they liked to fancy themselves) threw aside the outdated map they'd been poring over in a huff. Couldn't these people _understand?_ Knowing more about the world and studying Titans could _help_ humanity, rather than just going on fruitless expeditions that only ended in more people getting killed.

They leaned their head back against the cold wall and closed their eyes. Thinking like this was what had gotten them on probation in the first place- technically, they weren't allowed to be in here ever again, but the old librarian was easy enough to sneak past- Hanji didn't think she'd seen the decrepit old woman move in all they times they'd been here, other than to sniff distastefully when they passed covered in a layer of their usual grime.  
Everywhere they went people would point and whisper amongst themselves; Hanji was a loony, they were blasphemous and trying to get all the humans killed. Sometimes it had even escalated to violence, which was why they were hiding out in here, pretending their bruised ribs weren’t making them have trouble breathing. They’d have a look at it later- even after being expelled from the University, they still had at least a little bit of medical knowledge. They wondered if Titans ever got bruises…

A cough snapped them out of their reverie. Their eyes drew to a pair of overly-polished boots, up to the telltale straps of the army, up to broad shoulders and eyes like chunks of ice laser-focused on their own brown ones.

Hanji furrowed their bushy brows, drawing their knees in further. The patches on the man’s jacket indicated the Survey Corps, but the spotless boots and not a hair out of place indicated a high standing, and you could never be too careful with people like that- they were all friends with each other, and chances were this man may be here to harass them, sent by buddies from the MP.

"Are you Zoe?" the man asked. His voice sounded like sun on the mountains.

The scientist pushed their bent glasses back up the bridge of their nose. “I prefer just Hanji.”

"Hanji then." the man smiled brightly. "I’ve been looking all over for you."

Hanji was still backed into the corner. Their dark eyes narrowed, scoping out methods of escape from the huge man standing a little too close over them.

The blonde giant didn’t seem to notice their shifty eyes, focusing instead on the rest of the person on the ground. They didn’t belong hunched in this pile of books full of lies, they belonged outside in the air, learning firsthand under his command, filling their own books with what they had discovered.

"Word has it that you like studying Titans." he said.

Hanji raised an eyebrow. “Is that the only word on me?”

The blonde gave a solemn nod. “The only word I care about.”

He extended a hand down to them, and as they carefully took it, the suspicious look on their face softened just a bit.

"Have you ever thought about joining the Survey Corps?"

As he helped them up he studied the long, limber muscle, and the grace with which they pulled themselves up, even while hurt and streaked in mud. They would be magnificent in the 3DMG, if he could convince them. He was positive he could.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I've been gone for so long, I forgot my password and had to jump through a few hoops to get it back.
> 
> I need a beta! Message me at s0cksy.tumblr.com


End file.
